Ryūgo Someoka
|elemento =dragão |idade =12 |num =11 |tim =raimon |posi =atacante |olho=preto |pele = parda |cabelo =rosa |manga = |anime = |seiyu = |dublagem = |img = }} Perfil Inazuma Eleven= *''"Raimon's fearsome goal scorer is really all heart."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *''"This goalscoring ace has a commitment as fierce as his facial expression."'' ---- Dark Emperors form *''"His striking skills have been taken to the limit by the Aliea crystal."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"The effort this big-hearted striker puts in is as scary as his face."'' Aparência Someoka tem pele morena clara e é alta em altura, com uma constituição muscular. Ele tem olhos negros afiados, pequenas sobrancelhas rosadas e um nariz grande. Ele também tem cabelo rosa curto e uma toupeira localizada abaixo do olho esquerdo. Em Inazuma Eleven GO , ele é consideravelmente mais alto e sua pele é curtida. Seu cabelo ainda é curto, mas ficou um pouco mais longo. Seu traje casual consiste em uma jaqueta cinza clara sobre uma camisa branca, junto com sua calça branca favorita. Ele também usa um chapéu branco e guarda os óculos no decote da camisa. Personalidade Ele é um cara típico de cabeça quente, com uma língua afiada, mas no fundo ele pode ser bem legal. Someoka também não gosta de mudanças dentro da equipe, como é mostrado pela primeira vez quando Gouenji se junta ao time e depois quando Gouenji sai e então Fubuki toma seu lugar como atacante. Considerando que ele não teve tais problemas quando, por exemplo, Domon ou Kidou se juntaram pela primeira vez, suas reservas podem se aplicar apenas à posição de frente, e a posição de atacante ainda é em particular. Isto é provavelmente devido ao fato de que ele é um atacante. Embora ele não goste de mudanças, ele é visto como capaz de se adaptar e rapidamente gostar de Gouenji e Fubuki, provando que ele é uma pessoa atenciosa. Em Inazuma Eleven GO , ele é mostrado para ser mais calmo do que a série original e um bom treinador. Nishiki Ryouma olha para ele como um ídolo e um bom treinador. Além disso, Someoka é mostrado para ter o hábito de trazer comida sempre que ele vai para Nishiki, como mostrado nos flashbacks e quando ele veio visitá-lo. Também é notado que ele tem uma personalidade encantadora. Enredo Temporada 1 Someoka é um dos primeiros membros do Raimon Soccer Club , ele e Handa se juntaram ao mesmo tempo, como costumavam estar no clube de futebol da escola primária, mas acharam difícil pedir para se juntar, uma vez que Endou e Aki eram os únicos. no clube. Gouenji, um cessionário, deixou-o com ciúmes devido aos seus tiros altamente qualificados. Mais tarde, ele aceita Gouenji Shuuya e adquire uma nova técnica chamada Dragon Crash e a combina com Gouenji para formar Dragon Tornado . Durante o jogo contra o nariz, ele foi ferido e foi substituído por Domon . Temporada 2 Na luta contra Aliea Gakuen , ele inicialmente teve problemas em aceitar Fubuki Shirou, pois ele sentiu que Gouenji não deveria ser substituído e que o assento do atacante era de Gouenji. No entanto, mais tarde, ele superou com a ajuda de Endou , porque ele foi capaz de perceber que eles estavam fortalecendo a equipe para que quando Gouenji voltasse, seria o melhor time possível. Depois de aceitar Fubuki, criaram uma técnica combinada de hissatsu, a Wyvern Blizzard . Infelizmente, através de uma lesão mal tratada e um desejo de aperfeiçoar sua nova técnica de hissatsu, ele machuca severamente sua perna. Ele é retirado da equipe para deixar sua perna curar. Ele mora no hospital pelo resto da temporada com alguns jogadores como Fubuki o visitando. No final, ele se juntou aos Imperadores Negros e perdeu quando eles jogaram contra Raimon . Sessão 3 Ele queria se juntar ao Inazuma Japão e eles tiveram uma partida de seleção, então o treinador ( Kudou Michiya ) pode ver suas habilidades, mas ele não foi escolhido para fazer parte da equipe, apesar de ter marcado um gol usando o Wyvern Crash V2 . Ele continua treinando duro, e depois ele e Sakuma Jirou substituíram Fubuki Shirou e Midorikawa Ryuuji no Inazuma Japan depois que eles se machucaram no combate contra o Fire Dragon . Ele aprendeu o movimento Dragon Slayer e logo o atualizou para a V3 à medida que a história avançava. Com o seu hissatsu, ele lutou contra várias equipes na FFI . No episódio 123 , após Endou de Deus Captura sendo superada pela Colina 's Duplo Jaw , fazendo 1-0 para pouco Gigant . Como Inazuma Japão fez o pontapé inicial, ele rapidamente avançar através do campo, mas foi forçado a passar a bola para Hiroto desde que seu parecido estava marcando. Mais tarde, ele recebe um passe de Kazemaru e tentou marcar um gol com seu Dragon Slayer V3, mas foi facilmente bloqueado pelo God Hand X de Rococo .. Mais tarde, ele foi colocado no banco, porque ele foi ferido após o bloqueio com o seu próprio corpo, Drago's Double Jaw. Mais tarde, ele estava comemorando que eles ganharam o FFI. Ele é visto na cerimônia de formatura em Raimon. Mais tarde, eles tiveram um jogo um contra o outro, sendo o primeiro o Raimon original, enquanto o segundo Raimon inclui membros da segunda temporada. No jogo, ele tentou marcar um gol com Dragon Slayer V3, mas falhou devido a Maou The Hand G5 e Shin Perfect Tower . Ele é visto mais tarde ouvindo o discurso de Endou e concorda com ele quando ele disse "Vamos jogar futebol!". ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Anime Ele apareceu no episódio 30 . Ele é mostrado pela primeira vez assistindo o jogo sob um chapéu e óculos de sol. Então é revelado que ele era o técnico de Nishiki na Liga Pro Italiana. Ele parece estar feliz em ver que Nishiki 's Keshin tinha aparecido. No episódio 31 , ele voltou para a Itália. jogos Na cena 41, pode ser visto que ele está assistindo a partida de Raimon contra Seidouzan através de seu celular enquanto caminhava no aeroporto. ''Inazuma Eleven Reloaded'' Depois que Raimon ganhou a Fronteira de Futebol , eles voltaram para a escola, onde foram parabenizados por sua vitória. Hibiki Seigou sugeriu um jogo de treinos com o time espanhol, o Barcelona Orb . Nenhuma das suas técnicas de hissatsu funcionou e eles foram derrotados com uma pontuação de 0-13 para o Barcelona Orb. Todoroki Denjirou , o presidente da Associação de Futebol, percebeu que o futebol do Japão ainda não era forte o suficiente para o mundo e disse a Raimon que eles precisavam se separar e ir para diferentes escolas no Japão para fortalecê-lo. Eles concordaram, embora não gostassem muito da ideia e Someoka estava zangada com a decisão de Todoroki. ''Inazuma Eleven: Outer Code'' Sua equipe estava assistindo a partida entre Inakuni Raimon e Seishou Gakuen na TV. Ele impediu Mabuka de tentar socar Atsuya , que disse a ele que o que eles estavam fazendo não era da conta dele e o chamou de forasteiro. Someoka disse que ele não estava tentando parar a briga e eles poderiam lutar mais tarde, se quisessem, ele queria que eles prestassem atenção ao jogo. Filme Inazuma Eleven the Movie: A Invasão do Ogre do Exército Mais Forte Ele e Handa Shinichi são os dois primeiros a entrar no clube de futebol quando foi construído. Então os primeiros sete membros juntaram-se mais tarde para fazer o Raimon Eleven Team. Na partida contra o Ogre , ele foi espancado por Baddap Sleed e seus companheiros de equipe. Quando Endou Kanon e os outros se juntam, ele empresta sua camisa para Fubuki Shirou . Inazuma Eleven GO vs. Danball Senki W Someoka apareceu durante o filme durante a partida entre Inazuma Legend Japan e Shinsei Inazuma Japan . Depois que Hakuryuu lançou seu Keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon e Armed com ele, ele se tornou mais interessado. Mais tarde, ele usa Last Death Zone com Hiroto e Fubuki para ajudar a destruir o placar com a ajuda de Fire Tornado DD e Inazuma Break para se livrar do exército LBX. Someoka foi visto mais tarde ajudando Endou em usar Great The Hand, mas foi selado por Fran junto com seus companheiros de equipe. Aparência do jogo Sprite e avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Vista de caracteres Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO= In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Legendary Training Note (伝説の特訓ノート, obtained by beating Furukabu's lower route (S-ranking the route is not needed)) *'Player': Tobitaka Seiya *'Player': Yamino Kageto *'Player': Umigishi Entarou After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 5460 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's taisen route) *'Photo': Basketball Scoreboard (バスケの得点板の写真, taken at Raimon's gym) *'Records': Triple Chain! (トリプルチェイン！, make a chain shoot with three users) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna points. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Inazuma Legend Japan at Hirai's taisen route) *'Player': Someoka Ryuugo (Young form) *'Record': Triple Chain (トリプルチェイン！, shoot chain three times) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form In order to recruit Someoka, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Miniature Caravan (ミニチュアキャラバン, randomly dropped from Legend 2 Nensei at Fuyukai Suguru's right taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Soccer Goddess Statue (サッカーの女神像の写真, taken at Inazuma Town's station road) *'Record': Treasure Box Explorer (宝箱の探究者, open 50 treasure boxes) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, to make Someoka a scoutable option, atleast 10 players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Adult form In order to recruit Someoka, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped from Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's left taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Topic': Vacation Abroad (海外旅行の話題, obtained at Odaiba's ocean view bridge) *'Topic': Gap to See (見ためとのギャップの話題, obtained in front of Raimon's soccer building) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven= *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 * Kick: 71 * Body: 60 * Control: 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 16 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 232 *'TP': 240 *'Kick': 93 *'Body': 74 *'Control': 70 *'Guard': 75 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 77 *'Guts': 83 *'Freedom': 16 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Inazuma Japan form *'GP': 122 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 49 *'Guard': 53 *'Speed': 51 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 *'Freedom': 20 ---- Dark Emperors form *'GP': 125 *'TP': 109 *'Kick': 83 *'Body': 61 *'Control': 50 *'Guard': 54 *'Speed': 52 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 75 *'Freedom': 12 Inazuma Eleven GO= *'GP': 163 *'TP': 133 *'Kick': 176 *'Dribbling': 86 *'Technique': 98 *'Block': 85 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 97 *'Catch': 71 *'Lucky': 93 *'Freedom': 93 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 68 ---- Adult form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 *'Freedom': 200 Todas as estatísticas são totalmente atualizadas. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Raimon form *'TP': 140 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': C *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': C *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Raimon form *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Dark Emperors form *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': B *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Inazuma Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A ---- Adult form *'TP:' 140 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 2= Normal form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Normal form * * * * ---- Red Team form * * * * ---- Dark Emperors form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Zeus * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * * * Inazuma Eleven Online= - R Raimon= * - SR Raimon= * * - R Inazuma Japan= * - SR Inazuma Japan= * * }} |-|Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle= * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Forma Young) * (GRA de rota Fa Only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Forma Young) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Melhor Correspondência Mixi Max * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * ** Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Equipe Inazuma B' *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen !! *'Outras cores' *'Doppers' (formulário de Inazuma Japão eformulário dos imperadores escuros ) *'Dummy Emperors' *'Primeiro Raimon' *'Raimon Are' *'Inazuma Real' *'Os atacantes' *'Ura Raimon' ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'FF Raimon' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Raimon une-se' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hayashi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Equipe Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Pêlos Carmesim' (forma adulta) *'FF Raimon' (forma jovem) *'Raimon Dreams' *'Equipe Endou' (forma jovem) Trivialidades *Seu sobrenome dub, Dragonfly, um trocadilho com seu hissatsu relacionado ao dragão. **Em relação a isto, o ryuu (竜) em seu primeiro nome significa dragão . *Sua música no álbum Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original é " Os Irmãos do Irmão dos Bad Boys ", com Fudou , Tsunami e Tobitaka . **Ele também tem uma canção de dueto com Endou chamado " Ano Ki não Shita ni Atsumarou! ". *É sabido que depois da terceira série de Inazuma Eleven, ele junto com Gouenji , Kazemaru e Kabeyama jogaram para um time profissional. *Em Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone ele tem uma canção de personagem chamada " Honoo no Puraido " com Gouenji e Fubuki . *No episódio 21 da série Galaxy, ele é retratado na capa de uma revista, onde ele está dentro de um estádio quase idêntico ao San Siro, em Milão, na Itália. Esta pode ser uma referência a Keisuke Honda , um famoso internacional japonês que tocou lá quando a série foi ao ar. Navegação de: Kevin Dragonfly es: Kevin Dragonfly fr: Kevin Dragonfly : Kevin Dragonfly nl: Kevin libélula vi: Someoka Ryuugo